Birthday Surprise
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: What better way to celebrate Vanille's birthday than to... eat a Vanille sundae...? One shot Lightning x Vanille! Please read and review!


Me: Sorry about the crappy choices with the clothing but I came up with that part in the spur of the moment since I didn't want it to be too short... and sorry for the lateness of this fanfic as well as the random storyline... been playing XIII for a bit, my shoulder, elbow, and wrist has been hurting for awhile and school just started yesterday (8-27-12)… but anyways here's a fanfics I wrote for my friend's birthday so please enjoy~ read and review~ thank you bb~

* * *

Vanille yawned as she waited for Lightning, "I wonder what she wanted…" she checked the time, 7 PM, "She told me to be ready here by 6:30…"

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting Vanille?" Lightning huffed as she came up to her.

"You sure…did…" Vanille turned and blushed madly when she saw Lightning walk up to her.

Lightning Farron stood in front of her elegantly, wearing a black button up shirt, a white tie that was neatly tied, an open white jacket, black slacks that showed her curves nicely, and nice black dress shoes while her hair was tied into a pony tail but off her left side like usual.

Vanille couldn't find her voice since just looking at Lightning made her speechless and wondered if this was why the ex-soldier told her to wear a dress. Looking at herself, she wished that she would've worn a prettier dress instead of her baby pink tube top dress that had somewhat fluffy frills off her right leg with a lighter shade of pink lace over her left shoulder.

"You look wonderful Vanille." Lightning smiled at her and placed a red rose onto the lace gently, "Now you're outright gorgeous." she winked causing the younger girl to blush.

"S-Stop teasing me Light…" Vanille looked down, "I-I'm not wonderful or gorgeous…"

"Well…" Lightning wrapped an arm around Vanille's shoulders, pulling her close as she whispered huskily into her ear, "You are…_very_ attractive… to me."

"N-Now you really are teasing me…" Vanille blushed harder, leaning onto Lightning so that she wouldn't be able to see her face, "You're the pretty one..."

Lightning moved her back gently and lifted her face so that they were looking at each other's eyes, "Vanille I love you and I wouldn't lie to you." she smiled gently, "Now let's have some dinner then head home ok?"

"A-Alright…?" Vanille was confused as to why Lightning suddenly wanted to go on a dinner date and wear formal clothing. It couldn't be… , "D-Did something happen to you Lightning…?"

"Well I did get a promotion awhile back…" Lightning sat Vanille down and sat across from her, leaning her head onto her hand while her elbow rested onto the table, "You're wondering why I suddenly asked you onto a date…right?"

"M-Maybe…" Vanille looked down onto the table, "Was I that obvious…?" she fiddled with her thumbs, looking up at her shyly.

"Not really." Lightning smiled more, "I'll give you 3 guesses to figure out why I wanted to ask a date specifically for today."

Vanille looked at her, confused, "Today? What's today?" Vanille thought about it, "It's not your birthday… you already got a promotion…hmm…" Vanille crossed her arms, clueless as she cannot remember what day it is today.

"If you really can't remember, I'll tell you…once we get home…" Lightning inwardly smirked, "You should be able to remember by then."

"Why can't you tell me now…" Vanille pouted.

"Then it would ruin the surprise silly." Lightning chuckled, "If you really can't remember…" she looked at Vanille with those warm azure eyes she gave only to the redhead, "Then… in a way… it's a bit…saddening..."

This made Vanille feel worse about not remembering what it is.

"W-What is it…?" Vanille was beginning to be desperate to know what is so important about today, "Please tell me Lightning…!"

All she had for a reply was Lightning smiling that majestic smile of hers.

"You meanie…" Vanille pouted and mumbled as she stared at her plate. '_What day is it today…? What's so special about today…?_'

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Lightning…" Vanille sighed as couldn't remember what day it was today, she's been thinking hard, but she didn't know what day was her birthday, if it were anyone else's birthday she would've spent the day with them all and not just her, Lightning's birthday already passed and she knows for sure it wasn't Serah's… she thought that it was to celebrate her promotion, but Lightning told her that it wasn't…

"It's not that hard to remember is it Vanille?" Lightning chuckled as she walked the redhead home with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her close to keep her warm, "It's probably not special to anyone, but… today is very special…well at least to me."

"Then why aren't you telling me~?" Vanille pouted at her, "If today is so special and all…"

Lightning pulled the girl closer and kissed her forehead, "One, I just wanted to see if you remember." she kissed her gently on the lips, "And two, it's cute seeing you struggle." she winked and teased her as she brought her into the house, locking the door behind them.

"Why are you being so mean to me today~?" Vanille looked at her lover with teary eyes only to be met with a gentle kiss.

"You are so beautiful Vanille…" Lightning looked into her eyes, holding her closer, "I love you…"

"What brought this on?" Vanille smiled as she leaned into her embrace, resting her head onto the older woman's shoulder, "I love you too." she nuzzled onto the crook of her neck and holding onto her closer, not noticing that Lightning was slowly moving her towards the couch.

Lightning pushed Vanille onto the couch and quickly tied Vanille's arms above her head, moving to kiss her neck and stripped the redhead's dress off her, "Hn… Not wearing a bra now..?" Lightning grinned as she nipped her tip gently, causing the red head to gasp in surprise.

"A-Ah! L-Lightning…!" Vanille blushed madly.

What the pink haired girl did was sudden but it certainly wasn't unwelcomed. Vanille was slowly getting turned on and moaned to Lightning's touch as she teased her body, wanting to be touched more and more roughly by her.

"Oh…Lightning…~" Vanille moaned as she breathed heavily, arching her body to the soldier's touch, "M-More…~"

"I think you're ready." Lightning got up much Vanille's dismay and watched her leave with her half-opened eyes. She didn't want her lover to leave. She wanted to be fucked right now.

"L-Light…~" Vanille tried to get up but she was tied to the couch so she couldn't move, "D-Don't leave me…~"

Lightning smirked as she came back with a vanilla cake and a banana, "I won't leave you Vanille." she kissed her forehead gently before fully exposing Vanille's naked form and smothering the cake onto her body, putting extra cream around her hardening nipples and a trail to her folds.

"Ngh.." Vanille shivered as Lightning placed the cold cream of sweetness onto her body, "L-Light…! I-It's...c-cold…!"

"Don't worry Vanille…" Lightning licked her fingers clean before moving to lick her lover, "I'll warm you up soon…" she grinned as she began to lick away the cream around her chest but not her nipples, and around her body, trying to lick as teasingly as possible.

Luckily the pink haired soldier didn't have to try to tease her as Vanille was reacting the way she wanted as she flicked her tongue all over her body.

"Ngh…Ah…!" Vanille moaned, "L-Light…! Fuck me already…!" she panted as she watched her lover teasing her body, "Stop teasing me and do me now!"

"You always teased me before and you still don't remember what today is so I'm just going to take my time until you do remember." Lightning smirked, finally licking the white frost off the tips of Vanille's nipples, "So do you remember yet?" Lightning grinned.

"Nyaahhh!" Vanille threw her head back and arched her back for Lightning, "Oh fuck…ngh… you Light…!" she moaned and squirmed under Lightning's touch, feeling herself get wetter between her legs, "Fuck…! Just do me now…ahn…Light…!"

Lightning smiled more as she made her redheaded lover so horny, "Are you getting horny now Vanille~?"

Vanille gave her the most horniest, seductive, and angriest glare she could muster, "Who's…ngh… fault…was…that…?! Do me now Light!"

"Yep you're just about ready." Lightning licked the cream and cake off of Vanille's folds seductively and grabbed the banana she brought earlier, peeling it and grinned at Vanille, "It's time for a Vanille sundae."

"W-Wha—ahhhhh!" Vanille moaned as Lightning carefully pushed the banana into her core. How a soft fruit went into her so easily without crushing or breaking was beyond her imagination, she just knew that she wanted something to please her and the banana was doing its job… _for now_…

"How do you feel Vanille?" Lightning carefully thrust the banana into her, watching her moan and gasp, "Do you like it~?" Lightning moved and started to eat the banana a bit before slowly pulling it out and eating it alone with Vanille's juices, "Mmm… I should have this more often…" she licked around her folds before slowly licking around the insides without going in too much.

Vanille moaned and squirmed more, bucking her hips into Lightning's face, "Do me now… urgh… I-If you love me Light…!"

Lightning pulled up and pouted at her, "That was low of you Vanille…"

"I-It's only…. f-fair…" She looked at her with her horny yet seductive grin, "N-Now...f-fuck me…!"

"Hn…" Lightning moved over the smaller woman and kissed her gently, holding her close, "First tell me what today is…"

"N-Not again…" Vanille panted, "I-I told you that I don't…k-know…" Vanille breathed heavily, she felt some pressure within her core, and she wanted Lightning to _please_ her.

Lightning kissed Vanille's forehead gently then pulled back, smirking at her, "Let's see if you can last 5 minutes then…"

"F-Five minutes of wh-ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Vanille moaned as Lightning expertly thrust 2 fingers into her, pulling them in and out at a steady pace.

It didn't help that Vanille was almost over the edge from the earlier teasing. Soon, in about 1 minute 36 seconds, she cummed hard and breathed heavily.

"That's it Vanille?" Lightning licked her fingers clean, "Not even 2 minutes?"

"Fu…Fuck yo-…you…" Vanille breathed heavily, "T-Tell me n-now…?"

"Almost love." Lightning kissed her forehead gently, "Almost." she got up to get another banana, "I want to have another Vanille sundae before we head to the main course." Lightning smirked that torturous yet seductive smirk of hers as she slowly put the banana into Vanille, thrusting it in and out as she ate the banana while making the redhead moan and squirm as she continued this treatment.

"N-No…! L-Lightning…! P-Please…!" Vanille was having a hard time keeping herself quiet as her lover was making her so… damn… _horny_ when she came and she wanted _more_.

Lightning took her time eating her out until she cummed once again. "Good job Vanille." she smiled as she got up to lick her lips clean and to get a _drink_, "Are you thirsty at all?" coming back with said _drink _and drank a little bit, watching Vanille, "It could calm you down."

"Y-Yes… Please…?" she looked at her, almost pleadingly, "Y-You're…t-tiring…me out…"

"Alright." Lightning put the liquid in her mouth then kissed Vanille gently, giving her the _drink_ while kissing her passionately.

Vanille drank the drink hungrily while kissing Lightning with as much passion, not noticing that Lightning was smothering her body with some more cake and pouring the drink over her body.

"Ngh… Lightning…?" Vanille broke away from the kiss, feeling slightly dizzy, "What was that…?"

"Just a mix of Vodka and Gin with some tequila and a pinch of aphrodisiac." she smirked as she looked at her creation, "I just wanted more of Vanille sundae only this time with more sweets and alcohol on top~" Lightning broke some bananas and placed them onto Vanille's body, decorating her, "You look so beautiful Vanille..."

"Light…" Vanille panted, wanting her so badly, "P-Please…~!"

Lightning chuckled and kissed her head, "Alright… Let's see how long you last this time…~" she caressed her body gently, kissing her chest while licking the cake and alcohol off her, savoring the sweet and bitter taste of cake and alcohol mixed together.

"Hehehe..." Vanille giggled drunkly as Lightning caressed her body, "Mmm...M-More...~" she squirmed a bit and stared at Lightning drunkly.

"Well are you cute when you're drunk." Lightning grinned as she caressed her nipples gently, groping her breasts gently, "I'll give you what you want…soon…~"

"You better…~" Vanille's body twitched as her lover toyed with her body, "Hurry up Light…~ Stop teasin' me and fuck me…~"

The soldier laughed, "Are you desperate to feel my hand rather than a banana for once?" she kissed the redhead gently, testing to see how drunk and horny Vanille was before continuing her little…game. She has to admit that it was really fun teasing her lover like this. Maybe she should do this more often…?

Vanille breathed heavily as Lightning teased the hell out of her, "Ngh… L-Light…~ fu…fuck me now…"

"Alright…" Lightning leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, smiling at her, "Get ready now." Lightning thrusts two of her fingers deep inside Vanille and starts at a fast and rough rate until Vanille starts squirming for more, "I see that you're getting into it." the soldier smirked seeing the redhead's reactions.

"Nyaaaahah!" Vanille moaned loudly when she suddenly thrust her fingers into her, "L-Light...~" she moaned and bounced lightly, her breasts bouncing as Lightning thrusts her fingers into her, "Ah! AHH!" the redhead moaned loudly as Lightning continued to finger her, "L-LIGHT!" Vanille wrapped her legs around her upper body, pulling her close so that she can go deeper, "OH FUCK! MORE! MORE!"

"Hn… Vanille calm down a little bit." Lightning moved to get into a better position, "Although you feel very good right now." she smirked, pulling her fingers out to lick them clean and moved down to lick her folds.

"L-Light…~!" Vanille panted, feeling massive pressure within her core. She squirmed against Lightning's magical tongue and hands, "N-NYAAAAAAAAHHHH! she moaned as she came, breathing heavily.

Lightning smirked as she licked all of Vanille's juices which tasted sweeter than usual thanks to her treatment earlier, "Happy anniversary and birthday Vanille."

"W-Wha…?" Vanille looked at Lightning, dazed and drunk, "What's goin' on…?"

"It's your birthday silly." Lightning moved to lay with her lover, holding her close while enjoying the feeling of their bare skins touching each other, "And we met on this day, remember now?" The soldier caressed the redhead's cheek gently, smiling softly as she slowly fell asleep.

"Oh yeah… I think…I…remember…?"

"Get some sleep now, love. I think I tired you out with my present. I love you." Lightning kisses Vanille and held her close, waiting for her lover to fall asleep before going to sleep herself.

Vanille snuggled happily to Lightning, if she was still sober she probably would remember this day as one of the best days of her life.

* * *

Me: What…the… hell did I just write…? Anyways sorry about the rush at the end there… **bows** for some reason my mind's blanking out on me when I'm trying to write now… meh hope that you all enjoy it! I'm sorry if this was short! **bows** Thank you for reading even if you didn't like it! Please read and review~ See you in the next fanfic~ Happy birthday to my double~ I hoped ya like it~


End file.
